First Kiss
by Eliptical
Summary: Katniss and Peeta play "Real or Not real" in the meadow. Fluff! How they "grew back together" post MJ pre epiloge Oneshot


**Hooray its my 18th story :D ps. I'm probably going to add chapters less often now , but i'll try to keep adding one shots :P**

**Title: first kiss  
Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Peeta's POV

Today was the first time since I returned from the Capitol that I went into the woods.  
Katniss invited me to gather some herbs for tonight's dinner; a soup that Greasy Sae had just found from the old Hob. The air is cooler, cooler than it's been all week. My feet crunch along the gravel that now coats the streets, instead of the previous dirt roads.

Katniss treads silently in front of me, carrying a basket and her bow. We make it to the fence in minutes, scooting under the worn metal of the gate, until we're in the cover of the thick trees. Katniss looks over at me. "Do you have the list?" she asks quietly. I nod and somewhat clumsily hand her the thin piece of yellowed paper, Greasy Sae's messy handwriting scribbling plant names in a list. Katniss gives a nod of thanks and skims over the list. She murmurs a plant name and gestures for me to follow her.

I nearly trip to catch up with her. I don't know why it's so awkward for me to be around her. Maybe because I honestly think she cares about me? Because she gets prettier every day? I don't know.

I follow her through the trees, stepping over rocks and through tiny, dry stream beds until she stops abruptly, making me almost crash into her. She glances back at me before kneeling down to inspect a small tuft of chives, sitting close to a small stream.

"I don't know why she sent us out here to gather these when they sell perfectly good ones in the market place" she mutters, digging them out by the roots. She hands me the basket while she scoops more of the dirt surrounding the plants to reach the roots below. She tosses all of the plants into the basket, and takes the list out again. She mutters another name, glancing around for a moment before pointing to our far left. We come up to a wide clearing dotted with small dark brown shrubs dotting the edges of the dirt.

She walks over to the nearest one, digging in the leaves until she pulls out dark green leaves that I don't remember learning about.

she softly mutters the name of the plant, seeing my puzzlement. I don't quite catch it, but I don't want to disrupt her concentration.

"Oh." is my reply

We gather for about an hour, collecting garlic, thyme, other plants I don't know, and when we're done, the large basket overflowing with the plants. On top of the greens lay two squirrels, and katniss carries three rabbits by their hind legs; dead. She lazily swings them back and forth as we walk. After a while of silence, I decide to break it.

"Katniss," I begin.

"Hm?"

"Uhm... How are you? Any bad nightmares?"

Her face is troubled. "No." she replies softly. We walk in silence for a while until we reach the gate once more. She scurries under, relieving me of the basket before I follow.

We get to Greasy Sae's a few minutes later, giving her the rabbits and squirrels also. She thanks us, giving Katniss a look that makes her scowl. We go back to her home in silence, she goes into her living room while I get some leftover cheese buns from this morning.

I set the plate in front of her, watching her gratefully devour the bread. She looks escpecially pretty today, her cheeks flushed from the cool autum air and her loose hair curly from her braid.

She must've noticed me staring because she abruptly stops and looks up at me. I feel my face redden in embrarassment. "What?" she asks, wiping her mouth with her sleeve. "Nothing" I reply sheepishly, taking a bun from the plate and taking a small bite. She looks up at me when she's finished. "Do you want to go outside?" I look at her face, confused. She did look a bit restless, so I shrug, and stand up. I follow her outside, where she immedietly goes around to the back of the house, where the Capitol-green grass stretches across the landscape.

She grins at me, a rare thing for her to do anymore. "Race me?" she asks

I smile and nod, but I already know she's going to win. "Ready? Go!" she says quickly, then takes off, her braid whipping behind her. I'm in a daze for a moment before running after her, and I realize catching up to her isn't as easy as I'd thought It'd be.

I finally catch her, although she might've been slowing on purpose. I grab her around the waist, tackling her to the ground. I laugh, leaning over her, and she looks stunned for a moment before laughing back. After a second, she slips out from under me, taking off again. After i catch her twice more, she gives up. Still breathless, I pull her to her feet, and we walk over to the nearest tree, an ancient oak near another empty Victor's Village house.

She leans against my shoulder, trying to catch her breath from her sprint. She stayes there long after she regains her breath, and I take the chance to regain our previous conversation. "...What's your favorite food?" I ask her. She looks up at me quizzically. "...Um,...Lamb stew or cheese buns I guess." after a pause she adds, "What about you?" I close my eyes, trying to remember. "Hm . . . I don't know" I reply softly. she looks back up at me, concerned.  
"You don't remember?" She asks  
"No. What is it?" I ask her, frowning in confusion.  
"...I don't know. You never told me." she admits.

"Do you want to play real or not real?" she asks me, trying to lighten the mood. I nod; we haven't played it in a while, but sometimes it helped.

"Prim had a pet goat"

"Real"

"You ran away with your family but were brought back by Peacekeepers"

"Not real"

"Seneca Crane is dead"

"Real"

"I lived without my family in the Victor's Village"

"Real"

"You knew about the rebel's plans"

"Not real"

"District Twelve harvested apples in the autum"

"Real"

"I was your first kiss"

She looks up at me, suprised, and after a moment of registering what I said, her cheeks turn slightly pink. "Real" she mumbles. She leans back against the tree again, and I continue asking questions; _What was Madge's last name? Where did the old school used to stand? What was Beete's trap again? What color was my suit in District six?_

When the conversation begins to get back to my torture, I stop talking, trying to avoid another episode or bringing back bad memories and ruining our relativley good day. I haven't had a bad day in a while, and Dr. Aureilius has stopped asking me the last time I had an episode was. When the sun begins to set behind the horizon, I stand up, pulling Katniss up behind me by her hand, and we head home, walking at a slow pace so that when we make it home it's already dark.

Apparently, the short run had really taken it's tole on Katniss, since she's already yawning right after dinner. I guide her by the hand up to our room, whispering to her she should change before she got into bed. She nods sleepily, grabbing an over-sized T shirt off my dresser and not even bothering to lock the bathroom door behind her. (it's still closed, though.)

I roll on my side under the covers, facing the window, which is closed tonight, becuase of the cold breeze. Katniss crawls under the covers a moment later, her hair loose on her back and across the pillows. She curls up against me, her scarred legs thin and frail against her chest. She still looks very tired, but she keeps her eyes open and plays with the corner of my shirtsleeve.

"Peeta?" she asks quielty

". . .Hm?"

"I'm glad you were my first kiss"

"Me too"

She giggles softly, snuggling deeper into her pillow, still smiling when she falls asleep.

* * *

**Hahaa, You thought they were going to kiss, huh? Oh well. Next time :P**

**Review Plz :D**


End file.
